all story about love
by sizuka reiusagi
Summary: kisah 3 sahabat yg memiliki banyak konflik kehidupan dan berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cara mereka sendiri
1. Chapter 1

This story it about me and my and two crazy boy they are my best friend ever name is naruto and kakashi well hmm pake bahasa indonesia aja deh rada ribet kalo pake inggris soalnya :p

Jadi begini ceritannya ,

kami bertiga adalah sahabat dari kecil sebetulnya kami bersekolah di sekolah yg sama _**Indonesian international highschool **_ yup bukan pamer tapi kami memang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat di negri ini well tapi itu gak terlalu buat kami bahagia kok , btw gw blm ngasih tau nama gw ya hehe maaf gw rada pelupa orangnya kenalin nama gw sakura fransisca snegov yup nyokap gw jepang dan bokap gw blasteran rusia indonesia hmm nenek gw asli betawi kakek gw orang rusia. tapi udah 2 tahun ini nyokap sama bokap gw cerai nyokap terlalu fokus sama urusan bisnis nya dan itu yang bokap gw ga suka kedua orang tua gw emang sama sama dari keluarga kaya nyokap gw itu adalah presiden direktur dari nozomi group sementara bokap gw pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan minyak di asia tapi bokap gw lebih condong jadi seniman di banding jadi pengusaha berdasi hmm,duh kok jadi ngawur.

Pagi hari di sekolah seperti biasa kita berangkat masing masing karena koridor sekolah gw itu sangaaaaaaat luas gw lebih memilih pake skateboard di banding jalan setelah gw nyampe di kelas bertemulah gw dengan dua butir partner in crime hahaha

"whats up boss ? " sapa kay (nama panggilan kakashi )

"kenapa lo ? kok suntuk gitu ? " tanya rey (nama panggilan naruto)

"ga kok Cuma lg cape aja " jawab gw singkat

"biar gw tebak , nyokap lo ga nelefon lo lagi ?" tebak rey

"hmm gitu deh "

"Positive thinking aja lagi fray , mungkin nyokap lo lg sibuk bgt "

-Fray itu nama panggilan gw –

"semoga "

"udah fray keep smile dong " hibur key

Gw tinggal di indonesia sama bokap dan tante (adek bokap) sementara nyokap dia pindah ke jepang karena lokasi bisnisnya ada di sana tapi sekarang dia lagi di paris ada meeting plus dia mau buka butique di sana hmm aji mumpung banget ya :p

pagi ini pelajaran pertama ada olahraga abis itu fisika

nah kebetulan hari ini ada pertandingan bola jadi untuk hari ini pelajaran di tiadakan

"gmana ikut atau pulang aja ?" tanya key

"ikut aja deh sekalian refreshing , lo ikut kan fray ?"

"hmm boleh deh" jawab gw

"yuk udah di panggil tuh" ajak rey

Dan kami pun berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah , sesampainya di lapangan kami berbaris sesuai kelas , dan lalu kami berangkat menuju stadion.

Sesampainta di stadion kami bertiga mencri seat duduk kami , 15 menit kemudian pertandingan sudah di mulai

Teriakan riuh datang dari para supporter , tim lawan akhirnya masuk lapangan satu menit kemudian tim (kebanggaan) sekolah kami pun datang.

Dan DAAASHHH pada saat itu juga gw ngeliat sesosok mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat keren

Seolah mentari yang tiba tiba muncul di saat mendung , seperti melodi yang berdendang di saat sunyi aaaaaah God he's so briliant

Dia bernomer punggung 11 tapi sayangnya namanya tak terlihat karena seat yg kami pilih terlalu jauh dari lapangan , si 11 itu bermain sangat lincah larinya sangat cepat dan seolah olah energinya tak ada habisnya lain halnya dengan pemain lain yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah mengitari lapangan beberapa menit kemudian tim kami kebobolandan score berubah menjadi 1-0 hmm terlihat wajah wajah pesimis dari supporter dan juga beberapa pemain terkecuali si 11 spiritnya tak pernah berkurang dilapangan dia masih bisa tertawa lepas dan itu membuat semangat para pemain kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan sebelumnya 25 menit kemudian tim kami mencetak goal yg sangat indah .

Peluit panjang menandakan babak pertama berakhir para pemain langsung memasuki ruang istirahat.

To be continued guys ;))


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back to the univers **

Hmm entah lah gw harus mulai dari mana lagi okay dari lapangan sepak bola waktu gw terpesona sama si nomer 11 itu kan haha yayaya ..

Setelah 20 menit waktu istirahat mereka kembali ke lapangan , 15 menit menjelang score masih tetap sama 1-1 tetapi dengan waktu yang sangat cepat tim lawan mencetak gol score berubah menjadi 2-1 , 30 menit kemudian peluit panjang berbunyi dan yup tim sekolah kami kalah telak.

Hmm sebenarnya aku tak begitu menyukai sepak bola dan menurut ku itu adalah pertandingan yg pembosankan , hmm

aku beranjak dari seat ku ..

"mau kemana lo ?" tanya key pada ku

"bentar mau beli minum , lagian pertandingannya juga mau selesai kan "

"oke gw temenin ya ?" tawar rey

"gausah kalo lo mau nitip sini biar gw beliin , lo mau beli apa ?"

"gw soft drink aja sama french fries" jawab rey

"lo apa key ?"

" coffee latte aja"

"okay tunggu disini"

aku melihat si nomer punggung 11 waaaaah dia membuka kaosnya dan yup bagian itu tidak penting untuk di bicarakan so akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya MAMORU

"oh" ucap ku

Entah mereka membicarakan apa tapi yang pasti mereka membahas kekalahan mereka dan ketika sang coach selesai berceramah ria (marah marah) dan meninggalkan ruang istirahat mamoru maju ke depan dan mengucapkan sesuatu dan yg ku dengar hanya kalimat terakhir ya itu

"itu hanya piala kosong untuk apa ditangisi , harusnya kita evaluasi diri" ucapnya.

Nyambung lagi ya


	3. Chapter 3

Entah apa yg kurasa kan hari ini begitu spektakuler yg tadi pagi hati ku gelisah sekarang otakku penuh dengan 1000 kata yang sama yaitu MAMORU aaaaaaargh , ada apa dengan ku aaaah oke aku akui **aku jatuh cinta dengan nya ** lihat sampai ku garis bawahi dan aku tebalkan semua huruf nya dengan ini semua entah apa yg haus ku lakukan aku sangat buta dalam hal percintaan .

Jam menunjukan pukul 22:15 aku beranjak dari kamarku dan menuju dapur di lantai 2 , aku mendengar suara dentingan piano ya itu pasti ayahku dia memang mahir memainkan semua alat musik kecuali satu yang belum bisa di taklukannya yaitu suling bambu dan dia juga mahir membuat tembikar di rumah ku terdapat 2 ruang studio musik dan di lantai 3 ada rung membuat tembikar dan ruang lukis , aku menghampirinya

" hai rocky" sapa ku

–aku memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan rocky-

"hey belum ngantuk ? kirain udah tidur"

"ga ngantuk , tumben nyamperin piano"

"ga tau kangen aja sama si lusuh ini" ucap rocky sambil tersenyum

"cookies mana ?" tanya ku

- cookies itu nama panggilan tanteku dia memang suka makan kue kecil jadi kupanggil cookies dan dia masih kuliah semester 3-

"lg bikin proposal di rumah temennya minggu baru pulang , kenapa ?"

"ga , hmm pantesan sepi eh ga bikin keramik ky"

" kan udah rocky bilang kalo aku lagi kangen sama si lusuh ini"

" oh , itu motor sport siapa di basement ?"

"punyaku itu keren ga ? warnanya biru garis abu abu"

"keren , tumben motor biasanya porsce ?"

"jadi kemarin lewat showroom motor sport gitu eh naksir deh sama si sky"

"sky ?"

"iya aku kasih nama sky soalnya warna nya campuran gradasi kaya di langit"

"oh kirain apa , tidur dulu ya yah"

"baiklah nak hahaha"

Aku kembali menuju kamarku ...

Bersambung lagi ya sorry


End file.
